board8fandomcom-20200216-history
2007 Nomination Rally Tournament
The 2007 edition of the Nomination Rally Tournament was held by Leonhart4 during the offseason after the Summer 2006 Contest. The newcomers bracket was won easily by Mewtwo with Nightmare, Diddy Kong and Seifer Almasy also winning a nomination spot. The returners bracket was won by Raiden who defeated Fox McCloud in a close final. The five winners thus recieved a lot of support from the board for the Summer 2007 Contest. Format The format remained the same as the 2006 edition. The newcomers bracket was a 128 character single elimination until the quarterfinals where the final eight characters then proceeded with a round robin. The top four would win a nomination spot. The returners bracket was also a 32 character single elimination with only the winner getting a nomination spot. Newcomers Bracket Division 1 Mewtwo Yoshimitsu Mewtwo Nightmare MEWTWO Seifer Almasy (1) Mewtwo (16) Zylo Mewtwo Miles Edgeworth Mewtwo Bahamut Mewtwo Meta Knight (8) Miles Edgeworth (9) Nel Zelpher (5) Bahamut (12) Lucca Ashtear Bahamut Pit (4) Pit (13) Luis Sera (6) Marcus Fenix (11) Espio Marcus Fenix Amaterasu Amaterasu Meta Knight (3) Amaterasu (14) Ramsus Kahran (7) Musashi (10) Emi Musashi Meta Knight (2) Meta Knight (15) Raphael Sorel Division 2 (1) Gilgamesh (16) Sareena Gilgamesh Edgar Figaro Gilgamesh Yuffie Kisaragi Gilgamesh Yoshimitsu (8) Edgar Figaro (9) XIII (5) Yuffie Kisaragi (12) Heihachi Yuffie Kisaragi Citan Uzuki (4) Citan Uzuki (13) Mona (6) Barret Wallace (11) Garcian Smith Barret Wallace Tron Bonne Tron Bonne Yoshimitsu (3) Tron Bonne (14) Nakoruru (7) Ecco the Dolphin (10) Alex Roivas Ecco the Dolphin Yoshimitsu (2) Yoshimitsu (15) Sakura Division 3 Nightmare Balthier (1) Nightmare (16) Sniper Wolf Nightmare Shang Tsung Nightmare Serge Nightmare Zelos Wilder (8) Jimmy Hopkins (9) Shang Tsung (5) Red XIII (12) Kraid Red XIII Serge (4) Serge (13) Miang (6) Ike (11) Fran Ike Marina Liteyears Ike Zelos Wilder (3) Marina Liteyears (14) Presea Combatir (7) Commander Keen (10) Blaze Fielding Commander Keen Zelos Wilder (2) Zelos Wilder (15) Rocket Division 4 (1) Balthier (16) Sol Badguy Balthier Roy Balthier Toad Balthier Falco Lombardi (8) Ky Kiske (9) Roy (5) Luneth (12) Lance Vance Luneth Toad (4) Toad (13) Meryl Silverburgh (6) Jade Curtiss (11) Fou-Lu Fou-Lu Hector Hector Falco Lombardi (3) Hector (14) Princess Anri (7) Rufus Shinra (10) Catalina Rufus Shinra Falco Lombardi (2) Falco Lombardi (15) Reptile Division 5 Diddy King Midna Diddy Kong Seifer Almasy (1) Diddy Kong (16) Shion Uzuki Diddy Kong Guile Diddy Kong Locke Cole Diddy Kong Marth (8) Guile (9) Solidus Snake (5) Roxas (12) Kitana Roxas Locke Cole (4) Locke Cole (13) Mike Haggar (6) Epona (11) Frank West Epona Marth Marth Rayman (3) Marth (14) Penelo (7) Dizzy (10) Birdo Dizzy Rayman (2) Rayman (15) Rozalin Division 6 (1) Midna (16) Soren Midna Robo Midna Gray Fox Midna Laguna Loire (8) Luke fon Fabre (9) Robo (5) James Sunderland (12) Larsa Solidor James Sunderland Gray Fox (4) Gray Fox (13) Doom Marine (6) K. K. Slider (11) Fayt Leingod Fayt Leingod Cid Highwind Cid Highwind Laguna Loire (3) Cid Highwind (14) Princess Garnet (7) Quistis Trepe (10) Chieftain Quistis Trepe Laguna Loire (2) Laguna Loire (15) Raz Division 7 Akuma Seifer Almasy (1) Akuma (16) Schala Akuma Fei Fong Wong Akuma Jigglypuff Akuma Mog (8) Fei Fong Wong (9) Taki (5) Vaan (12) Jigglypuff Jigglypuff Fawful (4) Fawful (13) Milennia (6) Delita Hyral (11) Fujin Delita Hyral Mog Mog Princess Ashe (3) Mog (14) Nina Williams (7) Dr. Stiles (10) Arthas Dr. Stiles Princess Ashe (2) Princess Ashe (15) Sabin Figaro Division 8 (1) Seifer Almasy (16) Tear Grants Seifer Almasy Metroid Seifer Almasy Basch fon Ronsenburg Seifer Almasy Banjo (8) Metroid (9) Rinoa Heartilly (5) Basch fon Ronsenburg (12) Lei Wulong Basch fon Ronsenburg Grim Ripper (4) Grim Ripper (13) Maria Traydor (6) Mai Shiranui (11) Faris Scherwiz Faris Scherwiz Banjo Banjo Lyndis (3) Banjo (14) Princess Mint (7) Pious Augustus (10) Deis Pious Augustus Lyndis (2) Lyndis (15) Rather Dashing Returners Bracket Division 1 Fox McCloud Shadow the Hedgehog Fox McCloud Raiden Raiden (1) Fox McCloud (16) Tom Nook Fox McCloud Pikachu Fox McCloud Wario (8) HK-47 (9) Pikachu (5) Strider Hiryu (12) Vergil Strider Hiryu Wario (4) Wario (13) Albedo Piasora (6) Scorpion (11) Goemon Scorpion Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Simon Belmont (3) Shadow the Hedgehog (14) Mother Brain (7) Kuja (10) Simon Belmont Simon Belmont Ramza Beoulve (2) Ramza Beoulve (15) Ratchet Division 2 Raiden Miles "Tails" Prower (1) Raiden (16) Terry Bogard Raiden Dr. Robotnik Raiden Liquid Snake (8) Dr. Robotnik (9) Crash Bandicoot (5) Bomberman (12) Protoman Bomberman Liquid Snake (4) Liquid Snake (13) M. Bison (6) Master Hand (11) Little Mac Master Hand Ken Masters Ken Masters Miles "Tails" Prower (3) Ken Masters (14) Kazuya Mishima (7) Ridley (10) Morrigan Aensland Morrigan Aensland Miles "Tails" Prower (2) Miles "Tails" Prower (15) Ryo Hazuki Aftermath Despite the field growing to 128 characters both Diddy Kong and Seifer Almasy failed to reach the bracket. Even though Mewtwo was stuck in an unwinnable match he was still able to impress by getting 25% against Ryu, Bowser and Toad and for even cutting Bowser during the ASV. Nightmare was given an easy match-up against Solid Snake, Vyse and Rayman and was able to take second place easily though was easily crushed in the second round against Solid Snake, Riku and Ryu Hayabusa. In what was thought to be an easy match Raiden struggle to take second against Sam Fisher in a match that also included Crono and Simon Belmont. He then bowed out in third place against Crono, Zero and HK-47. Trivia * Despite not winning a nomination spot 20 characters from the newcomers bracket made it to the Summer 2007 Contest bracket. * Despite not winning a nomination spot 16 characters from the returners bracket made it to the Summer 2007 Contest bracket. External Links * Newcomers Bracket * Returners Bracket Category:Contests